1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer keyboard, more particularly to a computer keyboard assembly having separable top and bottom modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer keyboard assembly having separable top and bottom module assemblies has been disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0000048A1. In the aforesaid computer keyboard assembly, the top module assembly is configured to include a plurality of key sets that are mounted respectively and fittingly on the bottom module assembly. However, the bottom module assembly cannot match another top module assembly provided with a game control device, such as a joystick device, for use in a game input mode.